Home
by RedPandaPrincess
Summary: A Korra/Tenzin fic but not too graphic. Set during this week's episode when Korra returns to Air Temple Island after getting beat by Kuvira.


Author's Note: A Tenzin/Korra fanfic set during this week's episode (Season 4 Episode 7 I think when Korra returns from Zhau Fu). If you don't like the idea of Tenzin/Korra, don't read. If you do like it, don't forget to review. It keeps me writing! Thanks.

**Home**

Home.

The word echoed through her mind as she lay in bed. Tenzin had said he was glad she was home. It had been 3 years since she'd been to Air Temple Island but it was like she'd never left. The moment she'd seen the island it was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Tenzin was right – it was like coming home.

Even though she'd grown up in the South, being back in the Water Tribe hadn't felt right. She'd missed the warm breezes, the green grass, the blue skies...she'd missed her friends...and she hadn't realized just how much she'd missed Tenzin until he'd hugged her. She'd almost cried.

Korra sighed as she thought about what happened in Zhau Fu. She hadn't been able to stop Kuvira. Tenzin said no one had expected her to stop Kuvira on her own, but for once he was wrong. Everyone had thought she would handle it, that she'd rescue Su and the others and defeat Kuvira...no one expected her to get beat down the way she did. She'd disappointed them. Her eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in her pillow. She'd disappointed Opal, been unable to rescue her family. She'd disappointed the Airbender children, seen the look of disappointment in their eyes when they'd come to rescue her.

There was a knock on her door and Korra sat up, wiping the tears from her face.

"Come in," she said softly.

The door opened and Tenzin came in.

"I thought I would come check on you... Are you okay?" he asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," she said.

"You don't look fine," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I just...feel like I let everyone down," she admitted.

"Oh Korra...I told you, no one expected you to-"

"But they did! Opal did, the kids..."

"They're just kids. You're not infallible, Korra, you have to realize that."

"I do realize that, it's everyone else that has a problem with the concept," she snorted, then sighed. "...I'm the worst Avatar ever."

"You are not," he said, putting an arm around her.

"Well I'm glad you don't think so," she muttered.

He squeezed her tight and pressed a kiss on top of her head. Tears welled up in her eyes again and she began to cry. She buried her face in Tenzin's chest. He held her close while she sobbed herself out. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

"I like your hair short," he murmured.

"It is...one less thing to...to worry about," she said between sobs.

"There, there...it's alright, Korra. You don't have to worry about anything right now."

"I do...I do, I have to stop her, have to-"

"Shh...not right now," he said. "Come, lay down."

Tenzin lay down with her on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. Korra continued her dry sobs. Tenzin ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, Korra," he said softly. "It's okay."

"Deep breaths," he told her. "Slow..."

Korra inhaled shakily, then exhaled. Tenzin took deep breaths with her and she matched her breathing to his.

"Good girl," he said, kissing her forehead again but Korra moved at the last minute and his lips brushed hers. Korra met his surprised gaze, then she kissed him. He hesitated a moment, then kissed her back. She parted her lips and let him explore her mouth. She moved until she was on top of him, then Tenzin broke the kiss.

"K-Korra," he breathed.

"I'm sorry," she said, moving away. "I shouldn't-"

"No-wait-" he said, pulling her back on top of him. "It's okay."

His blue eyes met hers and all her reservations melted away.

"Can I kiss you again?" she asked shyly.

"Mm-hm," he said and she did.

The kiss deepened and Korra felt something stir beneath her. She inhaled sharply but did not break the kiss. Tenzin ran his hands along her body until they rested on her hips. Korra felt something like fire run through her and she subconsciously ground against him. Tenzin groaned.

"Is this really going to happen?" she asked uncertainly.

"I would like it to but...the decision is yours," Tenzin said. She lowered her head and kissed him again, though briefly. She sat upright and removed her tunic. He immediately covered her breasts with his soft hands, caressing her, sending shudders through her body.

Korra fumbled with his clothes for a while until she heard Tenzin laughing.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Of course! It's just these damn Airbender clothes..."

He laughed again and sat up. He set her aside and stood to shed his clothes. Korra took the opportunity to shimmy out of her pants, then ducked back under the covers. Tenzin followed suit. He climbed on top of her and kissed her. He trailed kisses down her neck, making her moan and squirm beneath him.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked her.

"Well I'm already naked, it'd be a shame to waste me," she said, grinning. "...Of course I'm sure."

"Good," he said and resumed kissing her.

They lay together afterward, Korra nestled in the crook of his arm.

"That was really amazing, Korra," Tenzin said to her. She nodded her head in agreement.

"This feels good. I wish I could stay here forever...this feels like home."

"This is your home, Korra, and you can stay here as long as you want," he replied.

"What about Kuvira?" she asked, all her worries coming back to her at once.

"Shh...There is no need to worry about that now. You're safe now. You're home."


End file.
